


Protect (Primal May 2nd)

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: BBRae Week, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Raven is spent, and it triggers Beast Boy's more base instincts.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Protect (Primal May 2nd)

##  “It’s okay, lay down.” Beast Boy said. She was too tired to argue and let him guide her body to rest her head in his lap. Her body laid across the back seat of the T-Car. Beast Boy reached over her and pulled her cloak tight around her like a blanket. The whole ride home He was silent. Getting some odd and concerned glances from Starfire and Cyborg in the front seats. He wanted to say something, but Raven’s eyes fluttered closed and her breathing deepened. He stayed quiet gently stroking her hair and letting her rest on his legs.

Beast Boy hated when she did this. When she overextended herself, especially when it was to save the rest of them. Of course if she didn’t there were a few times that the team and probably a good chunk of jump city would be dog food but he still hated seeing her like this. 

She didn’t need to hear jokes right now, and he didn’t trust himself to speak. Beast Boy’s protective instincts were in overdrive. He was trying to calm himself, she was breathing, nice and regular, she was in one piece and she was here with him. Raven was exhausted, not injured, not sick. It’s never easy to see a loved one in distress, but for him it was different. 

He could feel them, the alphas, the apex predators they were ready to lash out. They didn’t understand that she was safe. That they were with friends they only knew that they needed to protect their mate. They needed her safe. 

The drive took forever, and as the minutes past the zoo inside Beast Boy just got more and more restless. When they finally pulled into the garage Starfire got out and when opened the back door to help Raven out. Beast Boy roared at her bearing his teeth like a feral dog. Starfire jumped to the air out of instinct her hands and eyes glowed.

The standoff lasted only a moment, Starfire understood and returned to the ground and backed away slowly. Beast Boy closed his eyes and collected himself as he carefully got out of the car caring Raven with him. He was still silent as he passed his friends. Apologies would happen but they would happen later he needed Raven where he could keep her safe. 

Raven came in and out of consciousness in waves. At one point she knew she was being carried, like a small child. The next she could feel her clothes being gently peeled away.

Raven woke up for a few minutes while Beast Boy held her up in the shower. 

“What’s happening?” she gasped a bit of panic slipping into her voice.

“It’s okay Mama I got you” He said pulling her to himself a bit tighter. Encouraging her to let him take her weight. 

“Is everyone..”

“Everyone is fine, you saved everyone, just rest. ”

Raven let her head fall against his shoulder. She didn’t regain consciousness again till Beast Boy was laying her in her bed. 

“Garfield” she said quietly as he pulled the covers over her. 

“Yea Rae, I am right here. ”

Raven just gave him a small smile before she was out like a light. 

They were in there den now, it should be okay, but he still need to appease his instincts. He let them take over finally. He needed ears sharp and alert even in sleep, and a nose that would let him sense and enemy for miles. Beast Boy soon had vicious teeth, and claws, and fast moving legs that would not allow any attacker to escape. He jumped up on the bed and laid down next to Raven his eyes facing the door. He will protect his mate.

Raven didn’t wake up until well into the next morning a green timber wolf in a light sleep next to her. This was not the first time, and she knew it would not be the last. She ran her hand down the thick fur of his back. Beast Boy knew that Raven could protect herself. This was not about knowing, it was about instinct, and some instincts are too powerful to ignore.

* * *

Okay some of you might be a little bit confused. I actually wrote two different stories for this prompt. The one called Resist explored Beast Boy’s more primal side in terms of his attraction to Raven. The thing is that many writers have done this. In fact take a look at [@xaphrin](https://tmblr.co/m403TwMbiXqkiXGAfF8Gkrg) collection on FF.net. _Primeval_ and _To claim and possess_ are incredible examples. But primal can mean more than just sexuality so I wrote Protect. I wrote one to see if I could do it, I wrote the other to try to add something different. Enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/160239673829/protect-primal-may-2nd May 2nd, 2017  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
